Valves are commonly used in a variety of industries for regulating, directing, or controlling a flow of fluid. Valves typically include a housing that defines a passageway providing fluid communication between two or more fluid conduits. A body positioned within the passageway may be manipulated to permit, restrict, or otherwise regulate a flow of fluid through the passageway.
For example, a conventional “flapper” valve may define a passageway and include a hinge pin extending through a center of the passageway. One or more valve flaps are rotatably mounted to the hinge pin and are configured for pivoting between an open and a closed position. More specifically, the valve flaps may be configured for pivoting toward an open position when fluid flows in a forward direction and may pivot back to a closed position when fluid flows in a reverse direction. In this regard, the valve flaps may be seated on a valve seat or may engage another mechanical stop in the closed position to prevent the reverse flow of fluid.
However, conventional valves or valve assemblies include multiple components which must be separately manufactured, procured, assembled and/or maintained. For example, assembling a flapper valve as described above requires passing a hinge pin through multiple hinge knuckles on the valve flaps and fixing the hinge pin within the valve housing. Thus, such valve assemblies are more expensive due to the increased number of components needed and the assembly time required. In addition, each joint, fastening point, or other mating surface introduces a new potential leak or failure point. Therefore, certain conventional valve assemblies cost more, are less reliable, and generally exhibit poor performance.
Accordingly, an improved valve assembly would be useful. More specifically, a valve assembly that is reliable and easy to manufacture and assemble would be particularly beneficial.